Ko and Kio Chronicles
by Cearta Day
Summary: DISCONTINUED When two boys find themselves stranded in a wasteland of another world they're curiously terrified, but when they must save that world they find out what it means to stand up for what you believe in as they face each other, this world, and growing up. AU
1. Ko and Kio

**Summary:** When two young human boys wake up to find themselves stranded in a wasteland of another world, they're curiously terrified, but when those young boys are expected to restore that world, they learn what it truly means to stand up for what you believe in as they face each other, the world around them, and growing up.

**A/N:**

If you checked to see who the characters are, you're most likely scratching your head right now. Oikawa and Gennai? What a strange combination! Well nothing is strange in an AU fic.

Actually, I've worked out a way for this to be canon, but that won't make sense for quite awhile.

As kids, these two haven't yet grown into the (in)famous characters we know today. This is the story of how they grew up to become who they are.

* * *

><p><span>Ko and Kio<span>

Beeping and bright lights. That was all he remembered.

_Beep,,,,,,,,,,,,Beep,,,,,,,,,,,,Beep,,,,,,,,,,,,_

The smell escaped him at the moment, but he knew it wasn't a good one; it was similar to the stench of his grandfather's nursing home or the tree at the park where his mother assured him the squirrel had only been sleeping.

_Beep,,,,,,,,,,,,Beep,,,,,,,,,,,,Beep,,,,,,,,,,,,_

There were many voices, all intertwining and dancing around each other. If he tried really hard, he could have made a song out of them, but his head was much too congested for that. His mind was already working rapidly to comprehend the bright lights overhead, the shuffling footsteps, the hushed voices, the tugging, the occasional hug that only made him warmer than he already was.

Beep,,,,,,,,,Beep,,,,,,,,,Beep,,,,,,,,,

All of his thoughts would dissipate for a moment while the beeping controlled everything. You'd think he'd be used to it by now, but every time it's as though his whole mind blinks.

Beep,,,,,,Beep,,,,,,Beep,,,,,,

Recently, it's been beeping more. He wasn't quite sure if its speed had picked up days or seconds ago, but it was quickening.

Beep,,,Beep,,,Beep,,,

And the voices got closer and louder and more panicked, but he couldn't make any of them out with the beeping background.

Beep, beep, beep

Someone stood over him, blocking the bright lights, but they still didn't go away; he still saw the lights. They had voices too. They were calling him over.

But he could still hear the intertwining voices that were so familiar.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep

Impact. Pressure on his already weak form. It tingled but didn't distract him from the lights that grew brighter and more welcoming with every beep that quietly faded into the background.

As the noise behind faded out, he tried to find security in the still bright lights, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move.

More pressure came his way, tingle was barely a spark. It felt like nothing compared to the force of the first. Any warmth or pressure he felt waned out of him.

He couldn't hear the beeps, couldn't feel any pressure, and suddenly the bright lights left him alone in total darkness.

* * *

><p>000<p>

A droplet caressed his forehead, rolled down his cheek and off his chin. The cool water was relaxing on his skin that had previously been burning up.

Though conscious, he didn't move and kept his eyes closed for the longest time. After all of the blinding brightness, he wasn't going to deny himself a few more moments of peaceful darkness.

He worked his way down his body, flexing each joint in turn. By the time he got to his toes, he was reenergized. He didn't recall why, but he had been denied the small miracle of stretching for so long.

He finally opened his eyes to meet not a stunning white but a dull, gray sky. Whether it was completely covered in clouds or actually that color he couldn't tell. Looking slightly more upward he caught sight of a giant leaf that had captured water droplets. The leaf, along with the rest of the mismatched trees and shrubs, appeared lifeless despite their upright nature. Maybe it had to do with the sky dulling everything, but all of the spirit had been sucked out of the area.

He pushed himself up and onto his wobbly feet. He fought to gain his balance after lying down for so long and even reached for the leaf for support, not that it would've been a big help.

He brushed the gray-ish dirt off of himself and briefly wondered why he wasn't scared. He had no idea where he was or what was going on yet he was just ready to go with the flow; that was the nature of the boy.

He didn't enjoy conflict, wasn't a big fan of fighting back when you could let everyone else make the call. Besides, he was only a kid, barely twelve years old; he could leave the big decisions to the bigger people.

He stumbled a few yards down the closest thing to a path he could find, where some bushes had been previously flattened. That should've clued him in that he wasn't alone, but he was nothing less than shocked when out of nowhere a figure burst out from behind a tree.

"Hi there!"

"Aaaughh!" He exclaimed stumbling backwards and tripping over a tree root. He looked up to see another boy staggering over him, a cheerful smile on his face.

"Did I scare you? Sorry! I was just so excited to find someone else! I've been alone here for quite awhile." For a brief moment, a frown crossed his face, but he quickly reacquired his upbeat tune. "My name's Yukio Oikawa, but you can call me Kio. I like that better. Yukio is so formal, and it's what_ they_ call me, so what's your name?"

"Uh…" He was at a loss for words. This had been so unexpected, and he wasn't very good under pressure… or any social situation really.

He got up to his feet and now at the same level, could tell Kio was about half a head taller with eyes darker in color yet more bright in emotion. His hair was jet black in sharp contrast to his ivory skin. His nose, along with the rest of his body, was narrow.

The difference in personality and looks made the other boy very self-conscious as he thought of his chestnut eyes and sandy hair, his short stature and reserved nature.

"Do you have a name or what?" Kio asked, his attention quickly waning.

"…Kota, Kota Gennai," he spit out.

"Hey, my eyes are up here," he indicated by placing a hand to the top of Kota's head and tilting it upward. The other was shocked by the sudden, unfearful touch.

Kota's eyes met Kio's, and he nodded contently. "Great, now we met! Let's go, Ko!"

"…Ko? But my name…" Kota questioned.

"I know, but I like Ko better. Ko and Kio: it has a nice ring to it!" And with that, Kio went trotting down the path, leaving Kota to stumble after.

* * *

><p>Now, I'm not making you guys do anything, but I'd like to point out that I've planned out a decently sized fic, and my attention span isn't that great, so if you did want to see more of this you better let me know!<p>

Thanks for taking the time to read!


	2. A Talking Dog

Direct continuation of the first chapter

Virus, vaccine, or data will be very important in this fic. I apologize if I ever get any wrong, but I kind of doubt people know which one every digimon is. _Stereotypically,_ virus is bad and the other two are good.

* * *

><p>"Slowpoke!" Kio taunted once Kota caught up to him. The latter was panting and had his hands to his knees. "That's what you get for being such a twig; you're outta shape!"<p>

Kota would've taken offense if it weren't for the good natured pat on the back that followed the statement and his added, "But I'm not really one to talk."

Kio finally took the time to look around at the area surrounding them, a vast meadow that was just as dull as the woods they had come from, but unlike the woods, the meadow wasn't exactly lifeless.

"Get out of my way!" A gruff voice ordered from behind. Something plowed past the two and they were shocked to come face to face with:

"A talking dog!" Kio exclaimed and back pedaled a few steps. He tried to duck down behind Kota, but his height ruined that.

The owner of the gruff voice, a red dog-like creature with pointed ears, stood on two feet with its front claws resting on its hips. "Whatever a dog is, it probably don't hang around here. I'm an Elecmon if you hadn't noticed." The creature talked as if it were obvious, but only received a curious gaze from Kota and a frightened stare from Kio.

"What are you?" The self-proclaimed Elecmon asked while circling the two boys down on all fours. It sniffed at Kio's tennis shoes, and he yelped.

"Don't eat them!" he pleaded.

"You think I'd want to eat your stinky feet?" Elecmon wrinkled its nose and circled back to stand in front of them. "Now tell me who you are before I have to kick you out!"

Kota received a sharp poke in the back and an encouraging nod from Kio to talk. He found it amusing that the loud, outgoing child he'd just met was rendered speechless.

The sandy-haired boy took a deep breath. He was always bad with first impressions. He shakily introduced, "My name's Kota, and this is Kio."

Elecmon leaned in towards Kota who in turn leaned back causing Kio to lean with him. "You aren't virus digimon by any chance?"

"What's a digimon?" Kio piped having seemingly found his voice, but he instantly regretted it once Elecmon faced him.

"What's a digimon?" The creature repeated incredulously getting back up on two legs. "Me, you, everything that talks and walks is a digital monster!"

"Digital…" Kota muttered to himself.

"M-monster?" Kio stuttered.

"Yessiree, now come on, spit it out: Data, virus, or vaccine? I'm a data myself," he finished with perhaps a little too much pride.

Kio inched his way out from behind Kota and answered, "We're, uh, human."

Elecmon cocked his head then put all four paws on the ground and again sniffed the two. "Human? You can't be human. Only the Creator is… is human, but I ain't ever seen a human before so maybe…"

As Elecmon continued to sniff, an anguished cry was heard in the woods the boys had come from. At the noise, Kota took off running leaving the others to lag behind.

"Hey, Ko, slow down!" called Kio, but Kota was much too focused to comply.

He ran several meters into the woods before stopping in a small clearing filled with shrubs and fallen branches. The trees in this area looked especially weak and just standing under them would've made Kota nervous if he wasn't so intent on finding the source of the cry.

Kio finally caught up to him and panted, "Why did you run?"

"I thought someone needed help," he defended while still scanning the area.

"Up here!" A high-pitched, somewhat scratchy voice called causing the boys' attention to go to the trees above. Sure enough, hanging on a limb was the source, a small, pink mouse with a black spot encircling his left eye.

"It's another one!" Kio pointed out with evident fear.

"Are you alright?" Kota called urgently.

"Yes, I'm dangling by choice, to build upper body strength," the creature answered sarcastically while his grip slipped on the branch until he was hanging by only a finger.

Just then, Elecmon strolled into the clearing uninterested by the commotion. "What's going on here?" he asked casually before catching sight of the mouse. His gaze instantly sharpened accompanied by a lower and more hostile tone. "What is _Chuumon_ doing here?"

"Just hanging around!" Chuumon exclaimed as his fingers slipped. His small form went plummeting to the ground and a wave of pure panic swept over him. He felt the wind rush around him while his eyes squeezed tight. He braced himself.

But he never made it to the ground. Snatched from the air, gentle hands cradled him. After a moment, he let out a breath he hadn't known he was ever holding in.

Chuumon sprang to the ground and looked back up at Kota. "Y-you saved me," he stated shakily.

Kota was just as awestruck. "I only did what was right."

"Shoulda let him fall." They all turned to face the owner of the harsh words, Elecmon.

"What'd he ever do to you?" Kio reasoned. No matter how much he feared these creatures, he knew letting one fall to his doom wasn't fair.

"His kind has done plenty." He approached Chuumon. "You rotten virus! What're you doing on our land?"

Still cradled in Kota's arms and appearing very weak, Chuumon spoke with as much snarkiness as he could muster. "Today was just so nice that I wasn't in the mood to starve. Too bad there's no food in our area."

"That's not my problem," Elecmon growled, "We're got enough mouths to feed."

Kio interrupted, "But the only, uh, digimon I've seen are you two."

Elecmon faced Kio. The human felt a momentary wave of fear but calmed himself quickly. Elecmon explained, "There are plenty of data digimon just like me who live on this land. Why, I've been hosting a whole herd of baby digimon that can't take care of themselves! Unfortunately, there's a lot of virus digimon too who_ should_-" a pointed look to Chuumon- "be on their side of the woods."

"These woods separate everyone?" Kota frowned slightly.

Elecmon nodded. "Yep they do their job well as does everyone else. I care for baby data digimon well and viruses fend for themselves and steal from us and the vaccines well."

"I'm sorry, alright?" Chuumon pleaded, "I'll never steal anything ever again if you just feed me this one time?"

The other digimon's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "…Fine, one meal courtesy of me and the babies for the three of ya but after that, you're on your own."

"Great! I'm starving!" Kio exclaimed.

"No kidding," Chuumon grumbled as Kota studied his poor, weak form. Every rib was visible, and his short, pink fur was ruffled and torn. Whatever was going on with the viruses, it couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>When Elecmon met them, I was so close to making a Takato-mon style joke…<p>

There was a lot of info in this chapter, so I thought this would be a good place to stop.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
